Sexy bites
by BritannyandAlex4ever
Summary: Rachael Crusader was dumped by damon salvatore in 1863. She then was turned into a blood sucking monster by an unknown. She trys to forget damon but cant. Will the VR in fells church change everything she's worked so hard for? So bad at summerys! READ plz
1. Miss you babe

"Damon?" I ask stefan. He nods and points to the door. Damon slowly entered and the

lights flickered on. "Rachael?" he whispered. Suddenly I jump out and grab his collar. He

swivels around and smiles. "Miss me?" I asked him. He leaned down, mumbled an uh

huh, and kissed me. It was short and sweet and I loved it. "Crusader we need to talk," he

said. I frowned, Oh so now we're on first name basis again? "Um ok Damon," I say, not

willing to use the last name status.

He leads me outside. It is cold and windy. "D-d-

damon its freezing!" I laughed. He shrugged out of his wool coat and wrapped it around

my shoulders. "Rachael, im leaving tomorrow, to go fight," he said. My world literally

froze. "W-w-why? Are y-y-you not happy with me? Oh no I've gone boring," tears

trickle down my face. "No Rachael I just want-," "More," I finished for him, " You want

more than me, Don't worry, I get it, I really do. It's just I thought you loved me," I said

quietly. "Oh Rachael who told you that?" he laughed. Tears came down faster. "You

did," I whispered. I turned away from him. "Come on Rachael your nice but not for me,"

he said, "Be practicle." I thrashed around and smacked him. "I WAS PRACTICLE! I

FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! BUT WHO CARES RIGHT! IM JUST ME! PLAIN

STUPID RACHAEL! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT SALVATORE, STUFF IT!" I

screamed and ran away.

"Rachael!" Stefan yelled. "What?" I said crying. He held me

tightly and then let go. "Don't do anything stupid," he said, and kissed my cheek. I ran to

the pond. Where Damon and I first kissed. Rachael get over him, he wants more than

you. I got up and started home. I was walking through the woods when I heard a noise. I

ran to my house but before I could make it something bit me. I faded into darkness.

I sat up in bed feeling groggy. My alarm clock was going off. "Dammit! Another dream,"

I said and got up. I put on my dark skinny jeans and a SEXY BITES t-shirt. I put on my

signiture leather jacket and my ray bans. I put on my black and red stilletos and grabbed

my suitcase and car keys. "Bye my sweet apartment," I said. today I am moving back to

Fells Church cause of some stupid vampire reunion. In the trunk of my car is the wool

jacket. A tear falls down my cheek and I mentally slap myself. I turn on my car and drive

off. Fells church here I come.

* * *

So like it or hate it? Common review please! (: FREE CYBER KAKE IF YOU Do! I effin love you guys!

Brit!


	2. Babe you better be kiddin

I drove down the road to the salvatore boarding house. I really don't want to be here but

y'know what? I don't have a frickin choice. My car drove along the familiar gravel and

stopped in front of the house. "What the f am I doing here?" I asked myself. Suddenly an

older woman came outside and grabbed my hand. "Rachael come come come your room

is the first one on the right," she ushered me upstairs.

i walked up the creaky steps and

went into my room. It was old and I could smell the dust. There was a quiant little bed

with a trunk at the bottom. I walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. "I can hear it

now, What the hell Rachael! I didn't want you one hundred years ago so why would I

want you now?" I mumbled to myself. I got up and unpacked my trunk. The old lady

came into my room again. "Dear you have some other roomies so maybe you would like

to say hi," she smiled. "Very persistant woman you are," I laughed. She nodded and went

downstairs.

I tied my blonde hair into a pony tail that was still to my waist. I put mascara

on my lashes and it made my green eyes look greener. I took off my stilletos and walked

to the other doors. KNOCK KNOCK! Someone opened the door and I screamed.

* * *

So watcha tink? DO I WANT YOU TO REVIEW? YERSHHHH! Remember if you review i effin love you babe


End file.
